


Bagginshield : Mini-Fills: FILL A THON Prompts

by MissGoodPage



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Riding, Thilbo, bagginshield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:44:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissGoodPage/pseuds/MissGoodPage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prepare for some dirty, naughty ficlets and drabbles featuring Bilbo and Thorin. I'm trying my hand at some prompts for the Fill-a-Thon of the Hobbit Kink Meme.</p><p>1, "First Time Riding": BilboxThorin, Bilbo rides Thorin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bagginshield : Mini-Fills: FILL A THON Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt : " _Bilbo riding Thorin and it's his first time._
> 
> _Biblo's back against Thorin's chest, Thorin holding him close and whispering encouragment, compliments and filthy things in his ear._
> 
> 1283 words

The hobbit’s eyes roll back in their sockets as he tips his head. His brown curls tickle the dwarf’s chest because of this, and the dwarf gasps at the light touch of hair against his oversensitive skin. His arm circles around Bilbo’s waist and keeps him there, still, not moving and unyielding. He bends his head forward and whispers in the hobbit’s ear, “Do you feel that, Bilbo? It’s all inside of you. I’m up to the hilt.”

But all Bilbo can manage is a moan to acknowledge that ‘yes’ he does feel that. He’s full, so full. In fact, he’s never felt any fuller in his entire life. It’s not odd though for this is the first time he’s taken up a dwarf and their kind is quite famous for their thick shafts.

It’s not the first time they’ve been at it, no, not at all. The first time it started with touches, with butterfly-kisses and with experimental licks. They had used hands and moved their hips. It had been exploring.

The second time they had taken it a step further and Bilbo had demanded to taste the King for his dwarfhood stood hard and proud and glistened with such delightfully white pre-cum that he just had to have a taste of that. It didn’t take long before they wanted to be inside the other in _that_ way. Surprisingly enough it had been Bilbo what had taken the King, led him away from the camp and forced him on hands and knees. He had then escorted his hobbit sausage into the sturdy passage of the dwarf. Well, that is how Thorin had described it at least, but he had been rubbing his butt all day afterwards and had some difficulty sitting majestically on his horse. Bilbo had smiled at this. 

The king, as way of revenge (but more because he really lusted after the hobbit and wanted to be inside him as well), had dragged the hobbit off the next day and returned the favour. Bilbo had not been able to sit that night but he managed a quick recovery and quite soon the hobbit had gotten used to Thorin’s stretch and movements.

But today was different. Today wasn’t another rough fuck on hands and knees. It was the first time that Bilbo wanted to try something new.

Bilbo was riding Thorin.

The brave halfling was sitting in Thorin’s lap, with his back against the dwarf’s hairy chest, and moaned loudly as he wiggled slightly from left to right while waiting for his body to adjust to the dwarf’s girth inside of him. 

Thorin is doing a good job whispering dirty encouragements in the hobbit’s ear while his hand strokes the hobbit’s belly, then settles on his hip. He inhales the halfling’s scent, presses his nose into the Bilbo’s hair and lets out a low grunt. “Fuck, ye’re tight.” He says between gritted teeth, and as a reply Bilbo starts moving.

It’s slow at first, up and down and up and down, then he quickens his pace. 

Thorin can do nought but place both his hands on the hobbit’s hips now and make low, rough noises. His voice is hoarse when he speaks, indicating his state of excitement, contributing to the hobbit’s arousal. Thorin’s hard cock is slamming into the hobbit, or rather, the hobbit is moving in such a way on top of him that it’s driving him insane. “Fuck, yes” Thorin cries out, “Harder, faster, you like that don’t ye, little bitch. Yeah, that’s the spirit, little burglar, rob me of all my precious sperm. Hmmm, ye like that, don’t ye?”

Bilbo can only cry out. He does. He likes Thorin’s sperm a lot but what he doesn’t like is the way Thorin is guiding him up and down on his shaft. He reaches for the dwarf’s hands, then places his own on top of them and lets out an annoyed mew when Thorin just keeps slamming him up and down. “No, No, not like this.” 

The words finally manage to escape Bilbo’s mouth and Thorin’s movements slacken. Bilbo manages to unwrap the hands from his hips, remove the digging fingers, and sits completely still with Thorin’s hard cock inside of him. He lets out a soft moan.

Then he shifts. He moves himself in a better position and places his hands in front of him. Confident with how he’s settled, he grins and turns to look at Thorin from over his shoulder. The dwarf seems confused so he decides to take the confusion away from him.

“The deal was that I was going to ride you, Thorin. You will not guide me on this. I am quite capable of doing this on my own.”

The dwarf gives a nod. His dark eyes betray he’s having a hard time not to grab the little hobbit on top of him and slam his way home, but he manages. And now Bilbo starts to move up and down on his own accord, with no help from Thorin’s hands, and moans delightfully as each thrust is so wonderfully tight and _good_. 

He can feel Thorin’s cock throb inside of him and he can hear the victim in question grit his teeth. The slow pace of the hobbit must be torture to him, and so Bilbo takes up the pace. Before long he’s harshly moving himself up and down the King’s big, fat shaft and gasps and moans while he does it. The dwarf is groaning too and cries out occasionally. “Fuck, yes, Bilbo, that’s it. Ride me hard.”

And he does. The little hobbit moves fervently. He _rides him hard_ and fast, grinding tightly against him before raising his hips and sinking down again, and Thorin reclaims his hold on the hobbit and touches every part of skin he can. He leaves bruises on Bilbo’s body, but it’s all worth it for the hobbit cries his name so beautifully.

Then the little ring of muscles draws tight around Thorin’s shaft and Bilbo throws his head back once more. White juices spill down the hobbit’s belly, signalling that he has come.

Thorin merely grins.

He grabs Bilbo’s hips again and growls in the halfling’s ear. “The ride isn’t over yet, little one.”

It’s a promise for more, for Thorin’s cock is still rock-hard inside of Bilbo, and with brute force the dwarf continues their movements. He forces Bilbo up and down on his hard shaft, even though the hobbit is gasping and panting in overstimulation. His whole body is sensitive and his muscles are clamping down Thorin’s shaft. Hard.

It’s Thorin’s undoing, and with five more thrusts he comes. His seed bursts into the halfling’s body and he lowers him until Bilbo’s naked flesh is against his balls and legs again. He’s still inside of the hobbit although he’s now softening, and grunts in a low voice. “Hope you liked it.”

“Better than Minty.” Bilbo gasps, but the joke is ill received. Thorin slaps against his buttock hard and Bilbo yelps.

“Ouch, what did you do that for?” He asked.

“I had no idea ye had such relations with a horse. Mind ye, it would explain how ye can handle my shaft so easily.”

Bilbo snorted at Thorin’s mocking. “Next time I’ll just flip you over again, mister.” 

“Oh no,” The dwarf laughed, “I rather liked how you took control, burglar-mine. I liked how I filled yer little tummy with all my juices. If ye wanna ride me next time I swear I’ll make ye forget Minty completely.”

Bilbo rested his head against Thorin’s chest and let out a deep sigh. “I would like that, Thorin,” He said, “I would like that a lot.”


End file.
